Field Goal
by guineagoo
Summary: Edward is the quarterback for the high school varsity team. Bella hates football, claiming it's too "violent". Edward is popular. Bella prefers to stay in. Drabble, AH. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you so much for opening this story, lol. Because it's the start of the football season, what more to celebrate it than a football fic? I've been searching for suuuch a long time for fics like this, and there were some I loved (which you should read, btw! It's **_**First & Ten, Quarterback Rush**_**, and **_**Sideline Collision **_**are a few of them) but my fingers were seriously itching to type out this story that has been in my head for a really long time. **

**Secondly, I would like to thank my beta's ChocolateMango, Team Edward Rules All, and PTB's Mod, y'all are the best! Thanks for reading through this first chapter despite the constant grammar errors & misplacement of commas :-D**

**Without further adieu, the very short first chapter of **_**Field Goal. **_**:-)**

"God, these pep rallies are seriously so unnecessary." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Get over it. We kinda have to go. Unless you want to be written up, miss goody two shoes," one of my best friends, Alice, replied. We were currently on our way to the gym where all the students gathered for a pep rally. Today was "Game Day" and everyone wore the school's colors proudly.

"Whatever. If Rosalie wasn't a cheerleader, I would probably hiding in the restroom right now." Rosalie is my other best friend. She's a junior, like Alice and I, but she is already the head cheerleader of the team. It was pretty impressive, but then again, she's been doing it for as long as I can remember.

Alice, Rose, and I have been best friends since we were little kids. Our moms were all friends too, and that was basically how we met each other. Then again, everyone knew everyone here in Forks. We were bound to meet at some point, and I'm very lucky to even be friends with them.

"Seriously though, Bella. You have to come with us tonight! You've never been to any games. At least show your support tonight."

"Actually, I've been to one game and guess what? I slept through it. Waste of time. Sorry Ali, not going to happen."

"Just tonight! I swear. I just don't want you in your room again doing nothing. This is the only day of the week that I don't have ballet, and you're going to be in your PJ's while all of us have fun? It doesn't feel too good, especially since you're my best friend." Alice sighed lightly.

Alice and Rosalie were constantly busy with extra-curricular activities. Alice is a ballerina, and it takes up so much of her time. Fortunately, we had most classes together. Rosalie has a more flexible schedule, only needing to be in practice twice a week. However, when there are games, she has to stay for about an hour after each game.

I missed them, and Alice was playing the sympathy card. She used it on me all the time, and I give in all the time, too. You just can't say no to that face.

"Fine, but just tonight." She clapped and squealed, all signs of sadness erased from her face.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the long wait. Just so y'all know, I'm having this beta'd at PTB, and they're so awesome that they get so many stories that need to be beta'd. It takes the betas about a week to return my chapter and I really do appreciate them for putting up with my grammar errors and the stupid commas that I always misplace. :-) ****Hopefully after about three or four more chapters, I'll be able to find my permanent beta and I _think_ the wait will be much shorter. **S/O to my beta's for this chapter, Michelle and Megan! You guys are amazing :-D. 

**Also, the last part might be incomplete. I take the blame for that. I promise to write some more on the next chapter. **

**Lastly, I made a Twitter for this fic!  guineagoo. Please follow for updates about the chapter and even some sneak peeks if y'all follow! And and and, if you are interested in making a banner for this fic, or just a tiny icon, I would appreciate it so incredibly much. Just DM me on Twitter bc I have yet to make an e-mail address for my FFn accnt.**

**Enjoy this chapter, and please please review! **

"And now I would like to call out Forks High's head trainer of the football team, Coach Joseph Clapp!" Our principal yelled into the microphone. These people annoy me to death. The microphone was on full blast, yet he still yelled into it.

Coach Clapp walked towards the middle of the gym as everyone clapped and yelled for him.

"Good afternoon, students and teachers! My name is Joseph Clapp, head coach of this year's varsity football team. I've been coaching for about thirty years and if there was one thing I would say about my students, it is that they're very determined..."

Another reason why I hate these pep rallies. The coaches talk about the players like they're gods who are the best at everything, when in fact, they're not. I mean, yeah, they're "amazing" at football, but when it comes to actually sitting down and studying? Hell, they can't even sit still!

"It's my pleasure to finally introduce to you, the Forks High Spartans!" Everyone erupted in cheers as thirty plus guys walked - or should I say sauntered - to the middle of the gym. There was so much yelling and squealing, my head started to hurt. Three guys were leading the rest of the team and they looked around with smirks that I wanted to slap off their faces. Who did they think they were?

"Alice, who are they?" I asked in confusion.

"The football team, dumb-dumb." She looked back at me as if I grew a third eye.

"I know they're the football team, smarty pants. Coach Clapp just said so. I mean, those three guys who act as if they owned the school!"

"Uh, Bella. . . They do own the school."

"No shit!" I exclaimed. "What, did their grandparents buy the school or something?"

"You know, for a student who gets straight A's all the time, you're pretty clueless. I don't mean literally! They're like, the most popular kids in town. They're the Cullen brothers. Everyone calls them 'The Big Three'."

"Apparently, not popular enough for me to know them," I muttered under my breath.

The crowd finally calmed down and Coach handed the microphone to one of the "Cullen Boys".

"Hello everyone, I'm Jasper Cullen, number 24. I'm a junior here and I'm a running back for Forks High." Jasper was blonde with striking blue eyes. He stood at around 6"1 with the longest pair of legs I've ever seen on a guy. He was very attractive, and apparently, Alice agreed with me as she continuously clapped.

"What's up, Forks High?! My name is Emmett Cullen, senior, number 57, and I play Inside Linebacker for the Forks Spartans! Make some noise!" Emmett was. . . big. There was really no other word to describe him. He was a tad bit shorter than Jasper, but he was still tall. He had dark and curly hair with the largest built out of the three of them. He looked like he was on steroids, not even kidding.

The microphone was passed down to the last Cullen and before he could speak, the cheerleaders, the students, hell, even the teachers, started squealing.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Edward Cullen, number ten. I'm a junior and I play quarterback."

Dear Lord, he's hot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter! **

**S/O to my wonderful betas: ZanessaGaily, Angela LuvsFanFic, and to the PTB Mods! Thank you for your advice :-) **

**Also, if you see some other corrections, I did add some sentences and removed some words. If you feel like it was wrong, please don't blame my betas. It's all on me. **

**I finished the next chapter and I will submit it as soon as I post this up. **

**If you want updates, I'm on twitter! guineagoo. Thanks so much for reading and enjoy!**

Edward Cullen was beautiful. It might sound weird to describe a football player that way, but I don't care at this point. He had a mop of brownish, reddish hair, and the greenest eyes I've ever seen. He stood tallest among his brothers, probably about 6'4". His smirk was devastatingly handsome and I kind of wished it was directed toward me.

"Tonight, we're playing our first game this season against Port Townsend."

He was hot, athletic, charming and...

"...anyone who doesn't go is a loser."

A fucking jerk.

Guess that makes me a loser then if I don't go, huh? These people think so highly of themselves. Fuck them if they think they deserve my time. It sucks balls that I agreed with Alice. I'd rather eat dirt and drink a gallon of pee than go and watch these self-centered bastards throw themselves at each other just to grab a ball.

Thankfully, the pep rally was pretty much over after that stupid ass speech by Mr. Jerk. Everyone stood up at the same time, shoving and pushing each other to get to the small double doors the gym had. I have no idea what the heck I was thinking or what the heck happened, but as soon as I stood up, I was shoved and, being the klutz that I am, I fell on my side and literally rolled from the fifth level of the bleachers down to the gym floor.

Fuck, did it hurt.

I groaned in pain as I felt a huge knot form on the side of my head. I can't believe that just happened! Maybe it was karma from the football gods saying I needed to straighten up and support our football team, or maybe it's because I haven't been in an accident for about two weeks and someone decided that just was not going to happen. Either way, it hurt like a mother fucker.

"Oh my God, Bella! Are you okay? What happened?" Alice asked frantically as she knelt beside me with wide eyes.

"Shit, B! What the hell did you do?" Rosalie laughed.

"No, I'm not okay, Alice, and I don't know what the fuck happened in there, Rose."

"Don't get sassy with me! I'm just so worried about you. You just flew all the way from..." Alice trailed off.

"What were you going to say? What are you looking at?" I squinted at the direction where she was looking at.

"The C-Cullens . . . they-they're c-c-coming! Oh my God, do I look okay? Is my hair fixed? How does my shirt..."

"Fuck you, Alice! I'm right here, lying down, with a huge mother fucking knot forming on my head and you're asking if you look okay because these stupid ass Cullen's are coming?"

"Damn, girl! You feisty!" A voice too loud boomed throughout the gym.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" I yelled back as hard as I could, my head aching even more.

"Oh! God. Bella, you shut up! I'm sorry, she didn't mean it. She tends to be rather...vulgar when she's hurt. I'm Alice, by the way. This is Bella, and that's Rose." Alice introduced us to whoever the fuck she was talking to.

"I'm Emmett, that's Jasper, and that's Edward," Emmett replied in return. I felt a shock run through my elbows when someone knelt on my left side.

"Um, Bella, right? How are you feeling?" he murmured. I cracked one eye open, and I certainly wished I never did.

Kneeling right beside my face was none other than Mr. Jerk himself, Edward fucking Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! Hooray! Thanks you guys for always being patient. Y'all are the best readers ever! **

**So we got a banner for Field Goal! OMG right? I'm super excited and I literally couldn't wait 'til I could open it bc I received the e-mail in class! Special thank you to anarod! If you want to see it, here's the link for ya:**

**twilightfanfictionrecsblog . blogspot 2013/09/field-goal-new . html**

***Just remember to remove all the extra spaces.**

**BTW, I still need an icon for my profile and if you would like to make one for me/look for one, feel free to PM me about it!**

**Also, if you want to be updated with what's going on, follow guineagoo on Twitter.**

**Lastly, I would like to thank my betas for this chapter: _Megan_ and _Team Edward Rules All_. Y'all are ahhhh-maayyy-zingggg! Much love from Texas!**

**Enjoy this chapter and please please please review! I truly appreciate them.**

"God dammit! Get out of my face!" I yelled as I finally regained my composure. I was not about to show him how much he affected me.

"Woah, woah. I'm just trying to help!" he replied with wide eyes and both his hands up.

"It's not needed, I answered, rolling my eyes. I sat up and looked around, only to find Alice and Rosalie gawking at Jasper and Emmett.

"Uh, hello!" I hissed while snapping my fingers around. They still didn't budge. I tried to get to my feet but I almost fell again. Thankfully, Mr. Jerk held my forearms and steadied me.

"I don't think you can really talk to them right now. I'll walk you out."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're going to what?"

"Walk you out. To your car. So I know you're all right," he said slowly as if he was talking to a freaking first grader.

"I heard you the first time, ass. I don't need you to walk me out. I can do so without you, thank you very much." I turned around, trying to act all smooth. Yeah, bad idea. I ended up almost falling down yet again.

"Yeah, you need me. Let's go." I let him lead me out of the gym and tried hard to ignore the butterflies fluttering like they were on drugs in my stomach. We got a few glances from some students, but at least they had the decency to try and hide it.

We left the school and I pointed out my 1953 Chevy truck.

"That's mine right there," I said.

"Which one...?" he trailed off, looking everywhere but my truck.

"Right in front of you, dumbass!" I started walking towards my truck, leaving him behind me. He caught up easily after a few seconds. I forgot he was an athlete for a second.

"Wait, that...that thing?" he asked, horrified.

"Hey! Don't insult her!"

"Bella, that's a death trap!"

"First of all, I've driven this truck for as long as I can remember and the last time I checked, I was still alive. Second, my friends call me Bella. People I don't know call me Isabella."

"What the hell is your problem with me?" he snapped. Woah, there. Actually, he's pretty hot when he's pissed off. Maybe I should push his buttons a lot more.

"Oh, I don't know, Mr. I'm-Better-Than-Everyone. I have NO fucking idea!"

"'Mr. I'm-Better-Than-Everyone'?! Where the hell did that come from?" Our chests were almost touching and he looked down at me, his bright green eyes now dark.

"'Anyone who doesn't go is a loser'," I mocked his deep voice. "Well, guess what, Edward fucking Cullen! If not for Alice basically forcing me to go, I would never watch your pansy ass run around the field going after a stupid ball!" I shouted at his face. We started at each other, our breaths heavy. His angry eyes turned soft and his bright green eyes were back in an instant. How he did that, I would never know.

"Can I drive you to your house, Isabella?" he asked softly.

"What, am I not capable of doing that anymore? Besides, don't you have some pre-game shit to do?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, you're right. Here, give me your phone." He held out his hand, opening his huge hand with his palm facing up. He stared at me intensely as if he was trying to convey a message.

I dumbly pulled out my iPhone from my back pocket and laid it on his hand. He grinned at me crookedly before he worked my phone. He tapped several times before his own phone started ringing. He pulled it out, tapped some more, before handing me back my phone.

"Now you have my number and I have yours. Take care, please. I'll text you in a bit." He winked. He actually fucking winked at me, before turning around and heading back in the school.

I looked down on my phone, curious as to what he actually did, and laughed out loud.

_**Edward Fucking Cullen**_

_**360-758-5327**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Here's another chapter for y'all! I hope all is well with you guys. This chapter shows quite a bit of why Bella is acting like how she is... It might be kind of confusing, but don't worry. Bella will explain in the next chapters.**

**Once again, I'm going to throw this out there to bust your balls: I still need/want an icon so please contact me if you're interested in making one! I would truly truly appreciate it.**

**Special S/O to my betas: _shinrai_, _Megan_, and PTB's Mod! You guys are seriously so great and I don't know what I would do without y'all.**

**Enjoy this chapter and again, if you want updates follow guineagoo on Twitter! Please review! I love reviews! See you on the next one!**

* * *

I went home after Edward left and read some books while patiently waiting for Alice or Rose to figure out I was missing.

My phone rang an hour after I got home.

"Where the hell are you?!" Alice screeched. "We've been looking everywhere for you, only to find that you're not even here in school!"

"Are you done, Alice?" I asked impatiently, tapping my foot.

"We're supposed to get ready, Bella!"

"Well, Mary Alice, while you were too busy ogling Jasper, Edward actually walked me back to my car to make sure I was okay. What a great best friend you are!"

"Holy shit! What did you just say?!" she yelled.

"Shit," I muttered to myself as I realized what just slipped out of my mouth. I felt my face turn beet red, embarrassed by what I just admitted and afraid of what Alice was going to say at the same time.

"I'm coming over right now! Rose can't, though. She has to stay for later, but whatever. You're going to tell me what happened, missy, and every single detail too!" she replied with a tone of finality and hung up before I could even respond. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, but then again, Alice was Alice. She seemed really demanding at times, but she's one of my best friends and I would literally take a bullet for her.

Alice arrived at my house ten minutes later and immediately went to work. She barked orders at me, telling me to shower, brush my teeth, put on a nude colored bra and panties. I feared for my life, so I followed whatever she told me to do.

"So, tell me what happened! Every. Single. Fucking. Detail." Alice demanded as she started to curl my hair.

"He walked me to my car..." I trailed off, blushing as I looked away.

"And?!"

"...and he got my number." I mumbled, feeling my face heat up tenfold.

"No way! Oh my God! What else happened?" She squealed.

"He said he was going to text me, but I'm not really..." Just then, my phone pinged from across the room and both our eyes met in the mirror and widened in surprise. Alice pushed me out from my chair and I stumbled, barely making it to my night stand.

**Edward Fucking Cullen**

_**Are you ready for the game tonight? ;)**_

Holy fuck. A fucking wink! He sent me a fucking wink! What the hell was this boy doing to me and why was I suddenly so affected by him?

**Who's this?**

"Really, Bella? Really?" I heard Alice comment from behind me.

"Gotta keep a man on his toes." I chuckled, sitting back down on my vanity as Alice resumed her work.

_**You wound me, Bella.**_

**Didn't I tell you? My friends call me Bella; strangers call me Isabella.**

_**You have my number, I have yours. Doesn't that count as friends?**_

**Let's make a deal. If you win tonight, we can be friends. If you don't, you're gonna have to stop bugging the fuck out of me. **

_**You do realize that the team we're going against is terrible compared to ours, right? **_

**I know nothing of football, sorry.**

_**That's an easy win, Isabella. ;)**_

**Are you always this cocky?**

_**Are you always this difficult?**_

**Most of the time, yeah.**

_**Hilarious.**_

**That's my middle name. ;)**

_**I gotta go, Isabella. I'll see you tonight, beautiful. :)**_

"Aw! That's so fucking sweet! You guys are so cute!" Alice giggled from behind me.

"Cut it out, Alice. We're not going to win tonight and hopefully, he's going to stop bugging me because quite frankly, he's being real stupid and annoying." I was lying right through my teeth. I actually wanted us to win.

"I call bullshit. You're interested, aren't you?" she narrowed her eyes at me through the mirror.

"No, I'm not," I murmured, looking down at my fingers.

"Bella, yes you are." she insisted.

"No, Alice. Drop it, please."

"Look, Bella. I've told you a million times to stop stereotyping people. Just because he's a football player, doesn't mean he's like that asshole you dated. He's different; I can tell. Do you actually think I'd encourage this when I know he's going to end up breaking your heart like before?"

"No, probably not," I muttered, looking right at her piercing blue eyes.

"Then stop building up higher walls and just be. You're ready for this, Bella."

"You think so?"

"I know so."


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter for y'all! Yay! Sorry for the delay guys! Something happened but all is well! I have already written up the next chapter and I will send them to my betas right after I post up this chapter.**

**A few things guys! First of all, there might be some questions regarding some stuff on this chapter. I come from a huge school and I'm writing this from experience. Yes, I am in high school and my brother is in varsity football for our school so I get all my knowledge from him and my younger brother (not that I know a ton about it) but if ever there is a mistake, feel free to correct me! I don't bite! I'm very open to criticism esp. since I really don't know very much about the sport.**

**Second, football season is about to end but not for this story! Remember, this is just their first game! There's still homecoming, prom, etc. Patience, my dahhlings!**

**Lastly, I come from a huge school like I said and Forks is a small school. If there are some key points that I forget or just don't make sense, feel free to review it and I will try my best to correct it.**

**That's it guys! Thank you so much for reading this long A/N but I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I loved writing it. See you on the next one!**

* * *

Alice ended up making me wear some jean shorts, a Forks Spartans t-shirt, and pink flip flops. She wore something similar, but she opted to wear a jean skirt and brown sandals.

We arrived at the stadium at 6:45 P.M. because the game started at 7 P.M. There was a flood of blue and gold entering the small doors and I dreaded passing through there. I was claustrophobic and I wouldn't want to look stupid by passing out all of a sudden. Not surprisingly, Alice pulled me in a different direction away from the crowd.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked in confusion as Alice walked briskly to some double doors.

"Do you seriously think I'd want you to go through that mess when I know you won't survive? What kind of best friend do you think I am? You should know better than to doubt me, Bella," she replied incredulously.

"Ugh okay, fine. Thank you, though. You're the best." I grinned down at her. She finally released her grip on my wrist as she rifled through her purse and produced two neatly folded pieces of paper. She handed them to the man standing in front of the door, and he opened it before opening one of the double doors for us.

"Enjoy the game," he grumbled through his mustache. We passed through a hallway and pretty soon after, we were right in front of the concession stands.

"Damn, Alice." I muttered under my breath. She just giggled.

I ordered nachos with cheese and chili while Alice got a corn dog that was smothered in mustard and ketchup. We both grabbed our bottles of water before heading down to the students' section. We sat on the first row of seats and a group of guys from the back who had bad seats glared at us.

Out on our side of the field were the cheerleaders who were stretching. Alice yelled for Rosalie who turned around and sent kisses our way. Right behind them, I spotted the football team. I searched for a few seconds before I finally found him.

Edward was wearing gold colored pants with a stripe of blue right on each side. His jersey was blue with gold stripes on the sides and a gold colored ten with "E. CULLEN" on the back. He was throwing the ball to Jasper, Emmett, and another guy I didn't recognize. His eyes scanned the crowd for a few seconds before they landed on me. He licked his lips as his eyes went from my eyes to my legs and back up. His lips turned into a big grin and he sent a wink my way before he focused back into his warm-up routine with a big grin now etched on his face.

"Holy shit, I think my panties are on fire," Alice whispered from beside me. A new round of butterflies entered my stomach and a blush covered my face. Damn you, Edward Cullen.

"I know exactly what you mean," I muttered back. When my stomach finally calmed down, I dug straight in my nachos. The introductions finally started at around 7:15 P.M. Alice and I were done with our food and I was already starting to doze off.

"Bella! What the fuck? Wake up! The game hasn't even started yet!" Alice continuously poked my arm.

"This is some stupid ass shit anyway. Let me sleep," I mumbled.

"Ah ah ah, you agreed to come with me tonight, therefore you have to watch it. I promise, it will be fun. Now sit up. The teams are just about to exit those whatchamacallits!" She bounced excitedly. The band started playing as the teams were called out.

"...the Forks High Spartans!" the commentator boomed. Everyone in the students' section stood up and cheered loudly. The anthem was sung and the starting line up was told. Ugh, I should be at home right now, reading and lying down. This is such a waste of time.

Not so soon enough, the ball was finally moving around. I don't know how the hell that happened, but it did. I was having such a hard time keeping up with the whole game, so I decided to just pull out my phone and play games. This was not something I wanted to do on Friday and hopefully, this will be the first and last time I would ever do it.

I was going through Instagram when Alice jumped up from her seat and squealed loudly.

"Touchdown! Bella! Get up! We have 6 points right now!" she jumped up and down. I reluctantly placed my phone on my back pocket and clapped for our team. There was an instant replay on the screen right on top of the scoreboard and there was Edward running like a maniac, the ball tucked under his left arm with about five other people from the opposing team running after him. There was only one thing I could comprehend as I saw that replay.

His ass looked mighty fine in those pants.

* * *

**Don't forget to follow guineagoo for updates!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thanks to my betas: Megan and ChocolateMango! You guys are so great! **

**If you want updates, follow guineagoo on Twitter. Will try my best to post tons more of updates on there :)**

**Enjoy reading!**

The roar of the crowd was deafening as the last few seconds ticked by. Everyone was on their feet cheering for our team. On the field Edward was running with the ball tucked securely under his arm, running past those big white letters on the field. Just as the clock turned zero, Edward reached the last part of the field which was apparently the "end zone."

"We scored a scoredown, Alice!" I yelled happily. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and an amused face.

"What?"

"It's called a touchdown, Bella. Good try, though," she snickered. I flipped her off in reply, before I turned back to the field. The players were hugging each other and jumping around. I searched the sea of people, only to be disappointed when I couldn't find Edward. Oh, well.

"So, aren't we supposed to leave by now? The game's finished..." I asked Alice as I turned away and tried to hide the disappointment in my voice. Apparently, I wasn't able to hide it very well because I was met with a raised eyebrow yet again.

"My, my, Miss Swan. Is that a hint of disappointment I hear in your voice? I wonder why!" she giggled.

"Shut the fuck up, Alice." I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I turned back around and started walking. I stopped abruptly when I bumped face first into someone. I scrunched my eyebrows in frustration, only to be met by the green eyes that had haunted me throughout the game.

"Hey, Bella." He grinned boyishly, looking too damn good after playing football.

"Bella?"

"Yup!" He actually fucking bounced on his toes. "You said we can be friends if we win. And we did win. 35 to 7." He winked at me. Damn winks making me lose my composure.

"Okay."

"That's it?" he replied with a hint of disappointment.

"Well what else do you expect me to say?" I raised an eyebrow as I tapped my foot. People started to stare at us, probably wondering why the heck the star quarterback was talking to a nobody like me.

"I don't know! Go out with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?" he whined.

"You can figure that out by yourself, Mr. Big Shot." I patted his firm chest twice before I tried to walk past him. He grabbed my hand and that same shock of electricity ran through my arm.

"What do you want?" I half-yelled.

"I want you to go out with me."

"Why?"

"Because." He smirked to himself.

"God, you're so annoying."

"I'll stop being annoying if you stop being annoying."

"Oh my God! Let go of my arm!" I tried to tug it away from his hand but his damn grip was too tight.

"Not until you agree to go out with me."

"That's such a romantic way to ask a girl out, Cullen," I said, with sarcasm dripping from my tone.

"Ah, so this is what it's about, huh? You want me to serenade you? Drop down on one knee? Flowers and chocolates?" He smirked knowingly.

"Fuck you, Edward." I tugged my arm away before yelling for Alice.

"I'll call you tonight, Bella!" he called out once more, sending another one of those fucking winks.

I flipped him off.

"Wow, Bella. You're bringing 'hard-to-get' on another level. I love it!" Alice giggled from beside me as we walked up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**S/O to my betas: Megan and ChocolateMango! Thank you so much for your suggestions and the critiques you make. They keep me going! **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review! They make me really happy :) **

**Hope all is well with everyone! Stay safe guys! See you on the next one :)**

"Dad, I'm home!" I called out as I entered my house. The room was dim; the only light was coming from the TV. As usual, Charlie was sitting in his recliner, the remote in his left hand, beer in the other, and ESPN on.

"Hey, hon," he grunted, not taking his eyes off of the TV. I kissed his cheek quickly before I went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"How was the game?" he called out.

"It was great. I didn't understand a thing though," I snorted.

"You're American, Bella. You gotta learn football!"

"As if, dad. No, thank you."

"You say that now, but once you start dating that boy, you're going to want to learn," he snickered. I almost choked out the water I was drinking.

"Where'd you get that?!" I yelled out.

"Where'd I get what?" He was actually fucking giggling!

"Dad, seriously." I was now standing right in front of the TV, blocking it so he had no choice but to talk to me.

"Seriously what?"

"How'd you find out about it?" I whined.

"So, it's true?" he laughed.

"Ugh, I don't like you, dad. I'm going to go to bed. Good night," I grumbled.

"Good night, Bells!" he snickered.

I changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a white, loose t-shirt for bed. I laid down on my bed. A few minutes later and as I was flipping through my worn-out copy of Wuthering Heights, my phone vibrated.

**Edward Fucking Cullen**

_**Hey, beautiful. What'd you think of the game?**_

**It was okay. Lol**

_**Just 'okay'? Were you even watching?**_

**Of course not! You can't expect me to watch when I don't know anything about it, can you? **

_**I guess not... But you did see me play, right?**_

_ Fuck yeah, I did. Your ass what hot as hell!_

**Yeah, you were all right.**

Just then, my phone rang with Edward's name flashing.

"You really know how to wound my ego, Bella." Edward's deep voice floated through the speakers.

"It's my specialty," I snickered.

"Go out with me, Bella."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Seriously? This, again?"

"Be a gentleman, Cullen. If a lady says no, then it's a no. You can't force me," I taunted.

"Fine, then. I'm just going to have to resort to something else."

"Mhmm, if you can think of something."

"You underestimate me too much, Bella. Just you wait."

"Whatever. I'm going to go sleep now. Good night, Cullen."

"Night, beautiful. See you on Monday."

I hung up and pulled my purple comforter up to my neck. I closed my eyes and felt sleep take over me.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

"Morning," I grumbled as I went down the stairs and found Charlie reading today's paper on the table.

"Morning, Bells." He smiled as he sipped his coffee.

"Seriously, Dad. Quit. It's not funny," I whined, grabbing my own mug for tea.

"What? I'm not doing anything!" He held his hands up, but he still had that damn smirk on his face.

"Whatever, Dad. Whoever told you is completely off. I don't like Edward. Nope. I don't."

"Bells, would you come sit right here? I wanted to talk to you."

I eyed him carefully as I sat down. "What is it?"

"Well," he coughed. "Since we're in the topic of dating... I just want you to know that, um..."

Holy shit! Red alert! Charlie was giving me The Talk!

"Dad!"

"No, Bells. Let's just... Okay. I want you to always be careful. There are lots of boys out there who, um, want that... thing from you."

What the fuck? My virginity is a "thing" now?

"Dad, we don't have to do this... Mom gave me The Talk a few years ago."

"Yeah, but at this age, Bells, teens like you... explore-"

"Oh God! Dad! I'm a virgin, okay? I'm a virgin!"

"Thank God," he muttered under his breath. "Okay, I have to go, Bells. Stay safe, all right?"

"Kay, dad. Take care, too. Love you!" I called out as he high-tailed out of the house.

Shit, close call.

A few minutes later, my phone vibrated.

**Edward Fucking Cullen**

_**Morning, gorgeous. :) How's your morning been so far?**_

**Shut up, it's 8 in the morning.**

_**Bella, I was up by 6, ran a mile by 6:30, did film by 7 and got home just now. **_

**Um ok**

_**Go out with me.**_

**Nopppppe**

_**Please**_

**Nah**

_**Fine**_

**Fine**

_**I'm going to ask you again later. I gotta go have breakfast with my family.**_

**Ok**

_**Have a good day, beautiful :) Talk to you later**_

**Yeah, you too lol**

"Bella, I don't understand why you won't just give in and give the poor guy a chance. He's not like that dick sucker you dated before. He's different!" Rose exclaimed from across the table. Alice was with us as we had lunch at the diner. We were all having the usual: a burger, fries, and a milkshake. Then we would burn off the calories right after when we hit either the gym or yoga.

"I don't like him." I don't know who I'm trying to convince. Them or myself.

"That's bullshit and you know it," she said as she raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at me.

"I just... I don't want to get hurt, okay? And I know I will, eventually."

"How the hell do you know that?" Alice piped.

"Because he's... him! And I'm me! I'm boring and sarcastic 99.9% of the time. I'm kind of hard to put up with; I think Jake made that clear."

"Does it really matter? He likes you, Bella. I think it's pretty obvious."

"No, he doesn't," I argued back.

"He does, Bella."

"Yeah, Bella. I do." A voice all too familiar said from behind me.


End file.
